It's Worth More Than Your Life
by Crimson and White
Summary: When all goes wrong at Charlie's Work and 3 Teammates are hurt, and nearly killed, Don must find the Perp before more teammates are killed. DonMegan CharlieAmita.
1. The Ideal Spot

Chapter 1

_The Ideal Spot_

That sinking feeling in Don's stomach never went away after that hour's events. He had never seen so much of a teammate's blood before, and he hoped he would never have to see it again. Ever again.

"Don?" it was Megan's voice. He had never been so happy to hear her voice in all his years as being her teammate.

"Don, are you ok?" What a stupid question they both knew very well that he was not ok.

"Don, there was nothing you could do. Come on, Charlie and Larry are getting looked at by paramedics, and Amita has already been transported to the hospital. Why don't we go see how they are doing?" With out waiting for an answer she pulled him up off the floor outside Charlie's office, took him by the hand, they interlocked fingers and walked onto the crime… Charlie's office.

­

Pain. That was all that Larry could feel while lying on that stretcher. Pain. That was all he could think about, stopping the pain. He would much rather be sucked in to a black hole. At least the pain would subside faster.

"You may feel some pressure," if I had a nickel for every time I herd that I would not need to sleep under a bridge, thought Larry. A paramedic holding a shot with a needle as long as football (even though it was probably only 6 inches but with the double vision…) above Larry looked as if he was having trouble figuring out where to give him the shot. But, the massive shot did help lessen the pain…and make him drowsy.

As Larry tried to lift up his head in attempt to see his surrounding he felt a sharp shooting pain run up and down his spinal cord. And all he could see all over his body was blood, especially by his leg… where the blood source of blood was being stopped by a large wrapping on upper quad. The gunshot wound, ouch that hurt.

"Is… Amita…all …right?" Larry whispered.

"She took a gunshot wound to the back but it seemed to have positioned its self in an ideal spot…"

"Is there really an ideal spot for a gunshot wound?" interrupted Larry.

"Well no but, it did not seem to effect any major organs…yet. But, she was transported to the hospital by air half an hour ago," replied the older paramedic.

"What about Charles?" Larry asked quickly.

"Nothing too severe, the bullet just grazed his shoulder and he seems to have a nasty bruise on his head, a few stitches and some rest and he will be fine."

"Chuck. Chuck are you alright?" Hollered Don, even though Charlie was right in front of him.

"Ya Don, I'm fine."

"What happened to you, in there?" Demanded Don.

"Well I don't quite know, but what I do know is that I was sitting in my office with Larry and Anita eating lunch and at approximately 12:32 PM when we herd a knock at my office door. I yelled, 'it's open' when suddenly my door was on the ground in pieces and four men were barging in. The largest man had a bat and swung in at me twice. The first time I got lucky and well the second… I didn't," said Charlie pointing to his bruised left temple, and with a shrug continued, "That man could have been in the major leagues," Charlie said with a sheepish grin, "with that kind of swing. But, anyways after that I have no recollection of what happened until like, five minutes ago."

"Well, Chuck do you have any idea what there motive might have been?" Asked Don pulling Megan closer to him, and wrapping his arm around her.

"Like I said after the whack with the bat I went completely out and don't remember anything else."

"How are Larry and Amita doing?" Megan interjected.

"I think Amita is at the hospital awaiting emergency surgery," started Charlie.

"WHAT!?" Don and Megan both yelled.

"Ya, Amita took a bullet to her back and Larry go grazed by a bullet worse than I did he is getting stitches right now." Charlie said.

"Do me a favor Chuck and don't get hit by any more bullets for a while, cuz I have to recover from this one for now."

"Don't worry I don't plan to."

"Don lets go see Larry." Megan whispered as Charlie seemed to drift off to sleep.

"Won't it be weird after…you two broke up?" Don said leading her away from Charlie's bed.

"Well, of course, but I can't just ignore him being hit by a bullet today, and anyway I can either see him now, with you or later, without you. And I choose now with you. And any way it isn't like I broke up with him, he broke up with me so it will be more uncomfortable for him then me" Megan replied and Don lightly kissed her forehead. They had been dating now for two months or since a little after the Janus List ordeal with Colby. None of the team knew about them, and they intended to keep it that way.

As Don and Megan approached Larry they could see the wound (the bandages had been removed in order to stitch it up) and all the pain he was in.

"Larry, are they not giving you enough pain meds?" Don asked.

"Well, they are but I don't think they are quite strong enough." Larry replied obviously in pain.

"Well now I feel bad about the whole make him more uncomfortable joke back there Don. I think he is uncomfortable enough without me." Megan whispered to Don, and Don chuckled.

"I think you are right." Don whispered back, "lets go."

"Ummm… bye Larry, we have some more work back at the office to get a move on with so we will see you later." Megan told Larry, she wasn't sure if Larry could hear her or if he was even listening, but she felt obligated to try.

With that said and done, Don put his arm around Megan's waist and they walked, back off to the office to start on the new personal case they had acquired. They always got the good cases.

TBC…


	2. Lucky You

**A/N: Thanks for reading… care to review?**

Chapter 2

_Lucky You_

Once back at the office Don and Megan debriefed David, Robin, Michael (the new Colby) and the rest of the FBI who was available on the fifth floor of the FBI building at 2 o'clock that afternoon. Megan was set to look at the Cal Sci's video tapes of that afternoon, Don was to go back to Charlie's and see if anything was missing, Robin and Michael were sent out on a lunch run, subway from down the street…none of them had eaten since they came in at 8 o'clock for a lead on the McWildorad Case, and they never ate breakfast.

As Don parked the SUV by his brother's bike he felt a sudden pang of fear rush through him when he realized that he had not herd from Charlie since he was hurt during the attack. But, his worries were answered when Don's cell phone rang and he heard Charlie's voice on the other line…

"Eppes."

"Don, it's Charlie, hey Amita just got out of surgery. She is stable and they said she'll make a full recovery." Don heard the relief in Charlie's voice, "But, I don't know if I can say the same words of comfort about Larry."

"Chuck, that's wonderful! And I hope Larry feels better," said Don. "Hey, did you notice anything missing from your office?"

"No, nothing new, but I haven't been there since…the incident."

"Ok, do you need a ride home Chuck?" Don asked.

"Dad said he would pick me up after his city planer's meeting, so until then I am waiting with Amita…"

"You know what I will pick you up right now, I'll see Larry and Amita and then take you to the school and you can tell me if anything is missing, ok?" Don stated more than asked.

"I…um…well…"Charlie Stuttered, clearly hearing the statement in his 'question'.

"Ok, see you in 10." Don said and shut his phone. He then quickly reopened it and called Megan…

"Reeves."

"Megan, hey." Said Don.

"Don is everything ok?" Megan questioned.

"Yeah, just called to tell you that Amita is out of surgery and the doc said that she will make a full recovery. But, Larry is a different story." Don said.

"Oh, Don…any way, are you going to see them now?" Megan said, you could hear the sympathy in her voice.

"Yeah, and I am going to pick up Charlie to."

"Well than I guess I will see you there, that's where I am headed to." Megan stated.

"Well… lucky me." Don said playfully.

"Yeah, lucky you." And with that Megan hung up, leaving Don with a smile on his face, and now looking forward to his visit to the hospital, much more than he had just 3 minutes ago.

"Yeah, lucky me." Don smiled as he said this himself as he closed his phone, "Yeah, lucky me."

"Chuck!" Yelled Don as he walked through the ICU unit of the hospital. Charlie was sitting outside a small room, with a smile on his face; he looked up when he heard Don's voice.

"Don, Megan is already here and Larry had to go into surgery part of the bullet got logged in his leg while the rest of the bullet just passed right by. But, Amita is ok."

"That's great Chuck." Don said. Just then Megan walked out of Amita's room.

"Hey can I have a word?" Megan said while grabbing Don's hand and pulling him into a secluded corner of the waiting room.

"Yes, Agent Reeves." Don said playfully.

"I just wanted to say that… I love you and give you this," she leaned over and Don meet her half way for a kiss as he pulled her in tight to his body. Once they pulled away Don said…

"To what do I owe this lovely surprise?" Don questioned.

"I just didn't think I got to give you one of those today."

"Ok, well I will take it any time." Don said as he stroked Megan's hair.

"Hey Love birds, you are here to see Amita and Larry, not kiss in the corner!" Charlie said with a smirk on his face.

"Ok, ok, but when Amita is released from the hospital I will be saying the same thing to you and her when you come and see Larry." Replied Don, and as he finished his sentence he pulled Megan closer to his body and whispered in her ear, "Lucky me."

TBC…

**A/N: It was just a short and sweet thing. I will write more soon. But please, please REVIEW! Thanks for reading! ******


End file.
